


This is Halloween

by Peachpancake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Flirty Minho, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Night Stands, This is pure crack, Woojin is mentioned, also my friends who are reading this dont judge me ok, barista changbin, barista jisung, basically a one shot about chan and minho getting together in the weirdest way, but hes a legend, but like its super fluffy kinda, dont read it if u dont like it, i dont do smuts, lots of references to sex so, no actual smut tho, ok so what else, so this is like, stan stray kids, super gay, there is not a single drop of angst in this r u proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpancake/pseuds/Peachpancake
Summary: It was surprisingly anticlimactic. Chan was expecting the owner of the house to be outside screaming at them, maybe a couple of neighbours gasping incredulously at the sight of the two males who clearly spent the night together, he even imagined the police to be there ready to take them in. What he gets though, is a scared cat who falls off the fence when the other man slams the door open.Still, he doesn’t stop running. Maybe it’s because the dude is still holding his hand in a deadly grasp or maybe because he thinks that his day is already a roller coaster and fuck it, he hasn’t had this much fun in a while, but he is running after this stranger he slept with in a house that none of them owns with his cat ears and choker, and he can’t stop himself from letting a giggle out.





	This is Halloween

A list of things Chan does when he’s drunk:

  * Keeps drinking
  * Wants to explain the meaning of the universe to anyone close to him
  * cries
  * Halfway through the party he ends up being the one who dances on the table
  * flirts like there’s no tomorrow



 

A list of things Chan does not do when he’s drunk:

  * One night stands



 

So, you can imagine his surprise when he finds himself in a bed that is  _ definitely _ not his with someone who he  _ definitely  _ does not know the morning after Changbin’s Halloween party.

It comes to him as quite a shock, actually. It is not uncommon for Chan to get a little touchy when he’s drinking himself into oblivion - he loves to lose himself in the middle of the dance floor occasionally making out with someone, and his hands more often than not find their way onto Woojin’s ass (his friend would tell this to him with a smirk on the next day, quoting the younger’s odes about his butt just to embarrass a hangover Chan even more). However, he never really goes as far as sleeping with strangers. He isn’t a fan of doing something so intimate with someone who he doesn’t know at all. Looking under the covers though, there could be no other explanation as to why else he’s  _ naked _ . 

 

He quietly groans as he sits up, grabbing his head as it started aching, accidentally knocking down the cat ears he wore as a costume the day before.

 

Wait -  _ the cat ears _ ?

 

His eyes widen as he realises he did not only have sex with a complete stranger, but he also did that with fucking cat ears on. What the  _ hell  _ did he drink last night? He barely has time for a sex life, nevermind to explore kinks! He groans into his hands, muffling the sound so he doesn’t wake up the guy lying next to him.

 

He prays to god that neither Changbin nor Jisung hears about it. They have enough blackmail material on him already. 

 

He quietly slips out from under the covers, quickly reaching for his clothes that have been thrown on the floor. He must have  _ really  _ enjoyed himself, Chan thinks as his eyes travel to the underwear hanging off the door handle. He gets flashes of images in his mind which makes the tip of his ears red, but he quickly chases those thoughts out of his mind. He isn’t going to wait around until the other guy wakes up no matter how close they got the night before - he would rather avoid the awkward conversations. 

 

The floor creaks under his foot as he closes the bedroom door behind him. He contemplates just going straight home, but he still feels the smudged makeup on his face and if he’s going to do the walk of shame at least he could do it with some dignity. He slips into the bathroom, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally gets some water on his face, but when he reaches for the towel, he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

 

Are those -  _ hickeys _ ?

 

He’s never gonna be able to hide those from Jisung and Changbin. He can already see himself trying to wear turtlenecks and the other two tackling him to figure out what’s wrong. Oh, he is in  _ deep _ shit. He slowly closes his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. How fucking horny was he yesterday?

 

He pushes his curly bed-hair back as he leaves the bathroom, slowly heading towards the door leading to his freedom. He is desperate for some new clothes and coffee, but before he could make it outside, he heard a small  _ umpf. _

 

“Shit.”

 

Chan whips his head around like a deer caught in headlights and makes eye contact with the dude from before, except -  _ wow,  _ he’s beautiful even with his hair standing up at the back of his head and the drool drying on the corner of his mouth and oh, it seems like Chan isn’t the only one littered with hickeys. 

 

“Uhm,” Chan says. The other guy blinks once, still frozen in the position of hiding behind the sofa and Chan thinks,  _ why is he hiding? _

 

“I’m just gonna, uh go,” says the man, pushing himself back up quickly. He ducks his head low as he starts to walk towards the door, and Chan -

 

Chan is  _ hella  _ confused. 

 

“Why?” He asks, to which the other man lifts his head and frowns. “I’m the one who’s the guest. Don’t worry, I’ll leave now.” He lets out an awkward smile, but the man only seems to furrow his eyebrows.

 

“Wait,” he murmurs, eyes widening in fear. “Is this -, it this not your house?”

 

Okay, Chan is completely lost now.

 

“No?”

 

The two men look at each other, and then collectively let out a curse.

 

“If you don’t live here, who does?” hisses the dude, looking around frantically. Chan violently shrugs his shoulders, reaching behind him as quickly as he could, opening the door. 

 

“I think we should, uh, leave,” he says, motioning behind him, earning a deadpan look from the other man.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” he says, and then he promptly grabs Chan’s hand and makes a run for it. 

 

It was surprisingly anticlimactic. Chan was expecting the owner of the house to be outside screaming at them, maybe a couple of neighbours gasping incredulously at the sight of the two males who  _ clearly  _ spent the night together, he even imagined the police to be there ready to take them in. What he gets though, is a scared cat who falls off the fence when the other man slams the door open. 

 

Still, he doesn’t stop running. Maybe it’s because the dude is still holding his hand in a deadly grasp or maybe because he thinks that his day is already a roller coaster and  _ fuck it _ , he hasn’t had this much fun in a while, but he is running after this stranger he slept with in a house that none of them owns with his cat ears and choker, and he can’t stop himself from letting a giggle out. The man turns back, giving him a shocked look, but soon his lips turn into a smile and  _ oh,  _ his smile is like a kitten’s, and suddenly he understands why it was this man who he chose to sleep with. 

 

He is already whipped and he doesn’t even know his name. 

 

They end up in front of a cafe that Chan knows  _ too  _ well, but the other guy is already walking in, blowing his hair out of his face as he drags Chan behind him. He prays to god that maybe, just  _ maybe _ the barista is off sick today from the hangover and Changbin won’t be standing at the till, but he hears a dramatic gasp and he knows he’s doomed. 

 

“Chan hyung?” The younger one whisper-shouts incredulously, and then he takes a look at the guy holding Chan’s hand and his eyes get even wider. “Minho hyung?”

 

“So,” says Minho, turning towards Chan and offering a sweet smile, “your name is Chan?”

 

“Yeah,” Chan bites his lip. “Nice to meet you, Minho.”

 

“What the fuck,” says Changbin, and he leaves the till. 

 

Chan isn’t that lucky though, and before he could celebrate the fact that Changbin disappeared he is already back, dragging Jisung behind him. The younger is trying to shake Changbin’s hands off of his arm but when his eyes follow where Changbin’s pointing, he’s the one holding onto the older. 

 

“What the fuck,” says Jisung.

 

“Uhm,” mutters Minho, blinking at Chan’s friends - who are apparently also his. “Can we order?”

 

“Hold up,” says Jisung, putting his hand up as he steps forward. “Hold the  _ fuck  _ up.” His eyes roam on the other two who are still holding hands, his eyes momentarily stopping on their necks and then on their outfits and -

 

“Did you guys fuck?”

 

“None of ya business,” states Minho nonchalantly, and Chan has to hold back a snicker. “Now, could I have a hot chocolate, please?”

 

Jisung completely ignores him as he turns to Chan. 

 

“I thought you don’t fuck strangers at parties?” 

 

That got Minho’s attention. He pulls Chan closer to him, letting out a pout. 

 

“We know each other.” To Jisung’s glare, he lets out a smirk. “At least, we got to know each other  _ real  _ good yesterday.”

 

“How charming,” mutters Changbin, shaking his head. “How the fuck did this even happen?”

 

“Actually,” Chan chimes in, “I would like to know that as well.” 

 

“I also wanna know how we ended up at a random stranger’s house,” says Minho. “We were lucky to get away.” He lets out a high pitched squeak when the older slaps his arm. “What?!”

 

“They were  _ definitely  _ not supposed to know that part!” 

 

“Chan hyung be wilding, Changbin hyung,” whispers Jisung. “I don’t know what to do with that fact.”

 

“Me neither, Jisung,” says Changbin with a dead look in his eyes. “Me neither.”

 

“How about you give me my hot chocolate?”

 

Chan and Minho do end up getting their hot drinks although Chan decides to go for black coffee. After frowning at the older’s choice, Minho drags him to sit down to the table in the corner, ignoring the way the two baristas gawk at them and he gives Chan a blinding smile as he leans forward. 

 

“So, Chan,” he starts, licking his lips. “I heard a lot about you.”

 

“Same here,” says Chan, looking at his drink to avoid the other’s intense gaze. Now that he finally learnt the other’s name, he can faintly remember Felix going on about this guy in his dance class and Jisung also mentioned him a couple of times. 

 

“Look, I know we didn’t necessarily meet in the most conventional way,” pouts Minho. “But you seem like a cool guy, who is great in the bed by the way, and I was wondering,” he pauses for a bit and Chan can see the uncertainty in his eyes, “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometimes?”

 

“Absolutely,” Chan blurts out before he can stop himself. He turns bright red and he can see the amused smirk on the other’s face, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Just, uh, no cat ears this time.”

 

“Ah, what a shame,” breaths Minho, “They looked good on you.”

 

( _“_ _ Cat ears _ _?!” They hear Jisung in the distance, his voice high and squeaky. “Who are you and what have you done to my hyung?”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked for mistakes so im sorry bout that haha - leave kudos and comments if you want to, they inspire me to write <3


End file.
